


Obscene Gesture

by rryiyu



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Obscene Gesture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shocker - Freeform, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我想操你，Carey。”最后他说，语气下流而轻快，仿佛是在说什么最平常不过的事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscene Gesture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlo/gifts).



> After Milan was fined ＄5000.

“罚款五千美金？”Carey听到了以后没有什么表情，“便宜他了。”  
PK看了看他，门将还是那张万年不变的面瘫脸，说话语气也很一板一眼。PK撇撇嘴:“反正罚再多也没用，他又不会改的。”他大声抱怨着，更衣室里传来一阵笑声。  
不知道想到了什么，Carey脸上居然有笑意划过，不过没人注意到:“你说得对。”他起身，“我先走了。”稀稀拉拉的告别响起。  
Milan Lucic今天非常不爽——当然他其实每天都挺不爽的，特别是输了球之后，何况是输给Habs，罚款他倒是不介意，就当做慈善。  
没有训练，Julien说这天给他们休整下，所以他们都睡得很晚才起来。Milan却醒得很早，无事可做又不想看电视（肯定在放昨天的比赛），于是就在床上做仰卧起坐。  
有人敲门，他没好气地冲着门外来了句:“门没关。”  
“哇哦，听起来火气真大。你缺那五千？”Carey的声音响起，Habs的门将走进来，把门反锁好，看着他。  
“闭上你那该死的嘴，Price。”他恶狠狠地看了对方一眼，还是起来了，“你怎么来了？”  
“不欢迎？”Carey作势要走，Milan拉住他:“好了，来都来了。”  
他笑了笑:“来看你。”其实Carey也没打算走，休赛季在温哥华他们一直是一起度过的，他早就摸清楚这个男人的脾气，暴躁，但是好哄。  
Carey半躺在床上，听着浴室里的水声，Milan出了一身汗，先去淋雨，他打开了电视，把音量调低。  
他的情人擦着头发出来，一看他在看昨天的比赛，皱着眉让他关掉:“你就那么高兴？”他挨着床的另一边躺下，赤裸的强健的肩膀散发着湿气，有意无意的蹭着Carey的。  
Carey瞥了他一眼，褐色的眼睛里没有情绪:“我想看看你做了什么动作要被罚款。”比赛的时候，在场上他没有看得太清楚。  
Milan耸耸肩:“你要我现在做给你看也行。”他的语气有点邪恶的调笑，不过Carey没搭理他，Milan耸耸肩。  
看到那儿Milan进了受罚席，对着观众做出撸管的手势，Carey转头去看他:“你就这点本事？”他嘴角翘了起来，显出些无奈的笑意。  
Milan坏笑:“我会的了不止这个，不过有些——我不想对他们做。”他拖长了语调，手伸过去做了个动作，“比如这个。”  
他把手背朝上，拇指和无名指弯曲，食指和中指并拢，和小指一起对着Carey，一个标准的“Shocker”手势。Carey脸上有点发烧，他生气地关了电视:“混蛋。”骂了这句，他翻身上床，整个人压在Milan的身上，“你信不信我把你打得明天去不了布法罗。”  
“那我就留下来陪你，反正Julien肯定对我很不爽。”Milan搂住他的腰，反而把他往自己身上带了带。他的手劲还是那么大，让Carey几乎是跨骑在他身上，一条腿挤在他的双腿之间。  
Carey双手撑着床垫，挣扎了几下未果，反而感觉到下面传来的热度，他停下动作，再骂了句混蛋，然后把腿抽出来，Milan配合地往中间挪了挪，于是他就完全骑在Milan的腰上了。  
在一起这么久，他们熟知对方的一切。Carey叹口气，低下头让Milan吻他，对方的手放在他的腰上，色情而又缓慢地揉捏着，迫使Carey整个人都软倒在他的怀里。那是一个缠绵的长吻，Carey一直搞不明白为什么Milan这样恶劣性子的人会有这么温柔的吻，但他喜欢这种被珍爱着的感觉。  
“你知道吗？”Milan放开他的唇，好让他们俩都能重新呼吸，“每次看见你在场上，我就特别想射门。”特别加重了“射门”两个字来强调双关，他的呼吸暧昧地吹拂在Carey的脸上。  
“那是你最性感的时候。”Milan的手往下，伸进了Carey的底裤，手指轻轻在他的臀部打着转，让门将发出被噎着一般的声音，他继续说:“每次，我都会觉得我已经半硬了。”Carey喘息着，咒骂他一句变态，他轻笑。  
“我想操你，Carey。”最后他说，语气下流而轻快，仿佛是在说什么最平常不过的事情。  
Carey却已经硬得发痛了，他的阴茎顶着裤子，已经湿得一塌糊涂:“那就操我。”  
很快他们坦诚相对，Milan仍旧躺在床上让Carey骑着他的腰，他一只手流连在对方的臀部，另一只手的手指已经进入了Carey的后穴，扩张着，坏心地戳刺挤压着前列腺，对方呻吟被他吞进嘴里。Carey的臀部难耐地扭动着，让他们的阴茎相互摩擦。  
扩张得差不多了，他抽出手指，让Carey自己坐上去。虽然不情愿，但在欲望的驱使下，Carey还是扶着他的阴茎对准了，缓缓坐下去。然而Milan并不是真的就想让他坐上去，他突然地发动了攻击，直接顶进了Carey的后穴。  
没有给对方喘息的时间，Milan直截了当地开始抽插，Carey呻吟着倒在他的身上，他低头去吻怀里的人，从额头吻到嘴唇。  
和Milan做爱总是这样，猛烈而疯狂，他的欲望仿佛永无止境，他的力气好像多得花不完。生理性泪水从眼角不停滑落，Carey想伸手抚慰自己被冷落的阴茎，却被阻止，只能按着对方的要求，一遍一遍重复他的名字，然后得到粗鲁却快感更甚的套弄。  
因为位置的关系，Milan的阴茎进得很深，让他有种被顶到内脏深处的感觉，强烈的快感让他放弃思考，双手搂住Milan的肩膀索吻一般把脸靠过去。Milan空闲的那只手托住他的腰，换成传教士体位，然后吻他的唇，沿着他的脖颈一路亲吻，轻轻啃咬他的喉结，使他发出近乎呜咽的声音。  
高潮的时候他射了自己一身，再抽插几下，Milan抽出他的阴茎，双眼盯着他微分的腿，抚弄几下达到高潮。Carey闭着眼喘息，感到Milan再次压到他身上，这次的亲吻漫长，没有深入，而是温存。  
“我该走了，你也很快得去布法罗了。”他从浴室里走出来，尴尬地看了看自己。底裤和外裤在刚才的性事前奏中弄脏了，他只能穿Milan的，还好他们两人身高并没有差太多，应该看不出来。  
“嘿，Carey。”Milan突然叫住他，他回头，对方正坐在床上对他微笑。  
Milan把手指贴在唇上，然后扬起手，那是一个飞吻:“好运，宝贝，我们十一月再见。”  
他红了脸:“别这么叫我，Lucic。”Milan只是笑笑，“还有，那个动作你不许再做，哪怕只是对我一个人！”


End file.
